Kiss the pain away
by Anna Hiwatari
Summary: One Piece chapter 741 color spread - military AU. Zoro and Sanji got separated from the others because of the battles. They ended up in demolished town and ruined building.


_Color spread of chapter 741 made EVERYONE go insane! From fan art to fanfiction and I decided to contribute to that. ^^_

_enjoy some hawt military ZoSan~_

* * *

Wind speeds up, rising up the suffocating dust. The area is clear; there are no people around as the last group escaped to the safe shelter underground. Though, some of the local citizens weren't that lucky. Those unlucky bodies were scattered all over the town, making the view sadder and more desperate. The war lasted and neither side was letting their guard down. There wasn't room for giving up, even though hundreds of lives would be lost in the process. Many innocent ones, as well as brave soldiers, let out their last breath during the hard battles. Hardly anyone could remember for how long it lasted but town by town, they were destroyed by the war.

Both sides were fighting for their own interests but one thing was different – one thing that separated bad from the worst – killing. While one side with heavy artillery and amazing weapons wiped the whole town without worry, the others would stand up and battle to save those innocent lives. That "saving" side also wanted to conquer the land but not in the way of massive bloodshed like the others did.

Young man slid down the dirty wall, leaning his head back, wheezing pants escaping his mouth. His lungs were filled with dirt, those small molecules gathered in his breathing system, making it painful for him to properly gasp for air. Calming his breathing, the man let his metal military helmet fall on his eyes, blocking him the view of harsh reality. The blond man wore his jacket on his shoulders, letting the sleeves slowly slide down as he put his arms on his knees. His head was full of many questions but he only wanted to forget all that and relax – the war was tiring him. He would rather be in his favorite kitchen, cooking delicious meals for his friends instead of running around the danger zone, seeing countless of dead bodies every day. To relax himself a bit, young man lit his crumpled cigarette and pulled the smoke, letting it corrupt his lungs more. But it was his way of relaxation, even if it just for a bit – he would forget the situation they were in.

"How many is that now?" he asked after letting out a long trail of smoke. With his head still leaned against the wall and helmet covering his eyes, the blond waited an answer from his companion.

The other man was on the other side of demolished wall, knelled down in front of a long lane of bodies. He just finished covering the face of a young man, not so older than the two of them. Kneeling man closed his eyes and went silent for a moment, paying respect to the passed ones. When he opened his healthy eye again, his gaze went along the sorrowful scene in front of him. He took a long sigh and stood up, leaning on the small remaining piece of the wall where his friend was. The green-haired one crossed his arms over his chest and sighed again.

"Four hundred and twenty for now…" the standing man responded with an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. His gaze was fixated on a small figure, a small body of a child who was lying between his parents. Man's eyelid lowered and a painful sigh followed. He again closed his eye, pushing the dark sunglasses up.

"Hey, Zoro…" the other man's voice came but both didn't move, "What do you think – when is this going to stop?"

"Hell if I know…" green-haired man replied quickly, another silence coming up. Only the sound of blond man smoking filled the gap.

Sanji and Zoro were the only ones alive in this area. They got separated from the rest of their crew few days ago and for those two days together, they've already seen over four hundred dead people. They paid respect to every single one of them but with no tools, they could only leave them lined up in some abandoned buildings. They tried to save those people but it just wasn't enough.

"Fuck…" Zoro cursed and stood up from the small wall remains. He circulated around the wall and came to Sanji, sitting on the dirt and leaning on some bricks and rocks in front of the blond. Sanji didn't move, helmet was still blocking his view and the cigarette slowly burned between his lips.

"She died in front of me…" Sanji started, making Zoro look at him through his glasses, "In the previous town… when you were busy cutting those assholes, a girl was shot in front of my eyes." he held his hands together, tightening the grip. He could still clearly see the blood gushing from girl's chest and her warm tears sliding down her gentle cheeks.

Zoro kept silent, watching the blonde's every move.

"_Please save our country…"_ last words of that sweet young girl rang in Sanji's ears, making him take the half burned cigarette and bite his lips.

"Are you going to cry?" Zoro asked with a calm voice. His tone was almost unemotional; he only stared at Sanji, observing his action.

"Shut up, asshole…" Sanji muttered, his voice infused with rage.

"If you're going to mourn over every single human that died here, you're going to die next." Zoro words struck the other man, making Sanji finally look up and right into Zoro's sharp eye.

"I told you to shut up, shit head."

"I'm only telling the truth – if you have time to be depressed and whine over dead, then you're useless. Take that time to fight back and end this Hell." Zoro's serious tone made Sanji flinch a bit but rage came burning in his eyes again.

"What the fuck do you know, huh?! You emotionless marimo! Look around you – people die! And look at us – we're still here! It's almost like we let those people get killed!" Sanji jumped and gripped Zoro's jacket, his own falling off his shoulders. But Zoro didn't change the expression on his face even a bit.

"Exactly," Zoro started with his voice steady as ever, "We're still here – we're alive. That means we can still fight. It's as you said – people die. We could also get killed any moment," Sanji's grip slowly relaxed. He stared into Zoro's eye, mesmerized by that serious glare, "We didn't _let_ anyone die – we fought but it was just the destructive power of those asses that we couldn't save anyone. So, don't go on saying that we got into those fights and killed those bastards for nothing; that we didn't fight back because we did. Don't say stupid things like that!" Zoro finally raised his voice, making Sanji back off and sit back at the small wall.

"What? Are you saying it was their destiny to die? It was their bad luck?" Sanji pulled the helmet back on his eyes.

"Say it as you like, but the outcome was still the same." Zoro brought back his serious tone which really pisses off the blond one.

Not wanting to continue this pointless arguing, Sanji shuts up and lets the silence last. Wind is still blowing the dust while two men in camo clothes are sitting across one another in silence. That silence is hideous as about fifty dead people are lying behind them.

Sanji tries to stay calm and not show his painful expression but the cut on his upper arm is distracting him. Several bruises all over his body were also adding to the distracting pain. Sanji wasn't the man who would be weak to some bruises but these were just annoying.

Zoro noticed that, even though Sanji tried to keep his composure. He saw the cook wincing as pearl of cold swear rolled down his forehead. Zoro carefully observed the man before him – Sanji had many scratches and bruises all over his arms, his face and his clothes were dirty. Zoro was convinced that under those clothes were more wounds that the stubborn cook tried to keep away from his mind.

Sanji placed his hand over the left side of his stomach, carefully massaging it while gritting his teeth. All those scratches were annoying him. He already spent the whole tube of healing balm Chopper gave him so taking deep breaths was the only way to calm the annoying pain.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked, making Sanji freeze in place. He stopped struggling from the pain as he realized he was too obvious for swordsman to notice him.

"It's noting." Sanji responded quickly, pouting. He pulled his green jacket more over his shoulders to cover his wounded arms. That hiding annoyed the green-haired swordsman so he clicked his tongue and stood up.

"Don't lie to me, shitty cook." Zoro came to Sanji but the other one just looked to the side, pulling his helmet down to avoid Zoro's sharp gaze. As no response came from Sanji, Zoro was getting more pissed off. He knelt down in front of the blond and pulled his face to see directly into his eye, "I asked you something."

"I said that it's nothing!" Sanji slapped Zoro's hand away from his face and stood up. Zoro's gaze followed Sanji – the blond made a turn and entered another room of the demolished building they were in. The swordsman isn't convinced with the answer he got so he stood up, corrected his three swords and went to the room Sanji was. Zoro leaned on the concrete door opening, watching Sanji who was trying to clean his arms and clothes.

"What I see there isn't nothing, shitty blond," on Zoro's voice Sanji stopped what he was doing and turned, tugging his jacket more to his chest, covering the cut on his left arm, "Just let me see it." Zoro started walking towards Sanji, making the cook take a step back and hit the wall with his back. There was nowhere to run in that room without a ceiling. Sanji's annoyed face was lit by powerful rays of sunlight which Zoro found very amusing. With that, a satisfied grin formed on Zoro's face with every step he was coming closer to Sanji.

When he finally was enough close to the man, Zoro grabbed Sanji's left wrist and pulled his arm that was hiding under the jacket. What he saw was an arm full of bruises, small cuts and scratches. The view made Zoro's grin grow and his eye shifted to Sanji's.

Without any words, Zoro pulled Sanji's arm more and twisted it a little how he can get a perfect approach. Zoro's warm and gentle tongue brushed over the cut on Sanji's upper arm, making the blond to hiss in sudden sharp pain.

"What are you doing, idiot marimo?!" Sanji raged. Few moments of silence passed before Zoro smiled and looked back at the blond.

"I'm gonna kiss the pain away." Zoro said it with the most gentle and seductive tone he could pull out. Though, that wasn't hard for him – it made Sanji blush immediately.

"Haaaa? What the fuck are you saying?! That's what mothers do to kids and just so you know, I'm not a kid and you're definitely not my mother, asshole!" Sanji yelled, big red blush staying on his face.

Zoro chuckled, "Can you read the mood for once, stupid blond?" he looked into Sanji's precious eye, a smile still dwelling upon his face.

"Wai—" but it was too late for Sanji to complain – Zoro already pushed the jacket off Sanji's left shoulder and went treating the cut with his kisses and his soft wet tongue. With his other hand, he pushed Sanji to the wall, not letting him struggle to escape, "Marimo, it hurts…" Sanji whispered, making Zoro stop his work.

"Where did this come from? You never whine. And your wimpy whining is kind of annoying so I'll shut you up," not letting Sanji say a word, Zoro pressed his lips on Sanji's, showing off what he meant in his sentence.

Still holding Sanji's left wrist and pushing his left shoulder, Zoro pushed his body, pinning Sanji more against the crumbling wall. Swordsman forcefully pushed his tongue in the cook's mouth, inspecting every part Sanji's mouth and slowly caressing his tongue. When they finally parted to grasp some precious air, both of them had their cheeks crowned with beautiful blushes though Sanji's face was more flushed and red.

"You idiot, you're just as wounded. Just look at your face and chest." Sanji looked around Zoro's body noticing every little bruise and every scratch the green-head had.

Zoro chuckled again, amazed by Sanji's words of worry, "Heh, nothing like a little love can't heal."

Sanji didn't get that statement right away but just as he was about to ask, Zoro shut him again with another passionate kiss. Both men started feeling that wonderful thing building up in their stomachs but Sanji was the first one to give in as he slowly slid down the wall, not wanting to part from Zoro's wonderful captivating kiss. He relaxed his whole body, letting his lover give him more of those wonderful kisses.

But just as Sanji started enjoying, Zoro parted from the kiss, wiping the corner of his mouth. He stopped pushing Sanji, realizing that the kisses were enough to soften the cook. But, some more romance can't hurt anyone, right?

Zoro gently held Sanji's chin up, going to his face and planting soft lovely kisses on every little scratch Sanji had on his face. With every kiss, blond would slightly wince, more in goosebumps and tiny traces of pleasure than in pain. And Zoro was progressing in his work – after his face and knocking the helmet off his head, Zoro kissed Sanji, tracing kisses all over his neck.

Pleasure was building up in both of them but it was only the sweet beginning – Zoro will go all the way until the one in front of him starts begging for more.

After being done with both of Sanji's arms, Zoro came to the belt of cook's pants and pulled the white t-shirt Sanji was wearing with it revealing Sanji's perfect chest and abs that were now stained with bruises of various colors. Again, with every soft kiss Sanji flinched, his soft skin tensing and muscles tighten. Zoro loved playing with Sanji's nipples which would harden every time they were together, giving love to each other, and so he did it now too.

Soft moans were escaping Sanji's mouth every few seconds which were pleasurable tune to Zoro's ears. That sound of pleasure only proved to Zoro that what he was doing was indeed the right thing. But he wanted more, each and every time they were getting into it. Pushing Sanji's white shirt up, Zoro licked, kissed and nibbled more than just those bruises.

Because the annoying and heavy piece of clothing was in the way, Zoro quickly took off his jacket and tossed it away, along with dark sunglasses, revealing to Sanji his perfect tanned chest that now had few scratches here and there. Zoro getting shirtless was just a beginning, pants he wore were just as annoying and tight but he had to be patient, just for a bit long until…

"Zo…" another moan came out of Sanji's mouth but Zoro reminded himself to stay calm until the right time. They weren't ready just yet.

Going down his chest and kissing over his abs, Zoro finally met the belt on Sanji's pants again. He started kissing the big bulge that was clearly noticeable over those pants.

"Idiot… what are you doing?" Sanji asked between his moans.

"Heh, this is the part that hurts the most right?" Zoro's grin came back as his sharp gaze struck Sanji directly. The blond didn't reply to the question, he just frowned and cursed under his breath, not being able to hide the blush that was getting darker.

Zoro continued kissing Sanji's precious place over the dirty cloth, only to tease the blond more and make him push his hips up. That was an affirmative answer that Sanji really couldn't take it anymore. With one professional shift move, Zoro pulled those annoying camo pants along with Sanji's burning hot underwear, revealing that godly hard erection. Sanji's member twitched lightly as the remains of his pre cum slowly slid down his length and dripped off on the skin. Not wanting it to drip more and get away, Zoro gladly offered his tongue and licked that delicious product away. That slow move made Sanji lose his mind – his head fell back as his hips went up, gladly offering it all to Zoro. Sanji couldn't stand it anymore – it was too painful – he needed Zoro to help him get free from the tense feeling around his lower stomach. But Zoro only pushed Sanji's hips back down on the ground – he doesn't like to be interrupted in his work though what he did was painful and hard for Sanji to bear.

Positioning himself on his elbows, Sanji barely kept his balance as he watched Zoro's marvelous mouth accepting his hot member. Zoro own erection was at its limit – it was calling to get out as the cotton cloth of his underwear was too harsh and unpleasant to the touch. It warned to explode but it _still_ wasn't the right time.

"Zoro… we shouldn't do it here…" Sanji barely said it, as his breathing was unsteady and messed up.

Zoro bobbed his head few more times before releasing Sanji's length out of his mouth, letting it experience a bit colder air of the outside, "Shut up. Saying it at this stage will not stop me. I'll get what I desire, one way or another, anywhere I want. I don't care where we are…" he leaned close to Sanji's ear and whispered, "I want you."

Sanji's eyes widened on those seductive words and the last thing he knew it, Zoro already unzipped his pants, pulling out his just as hard cock.

"B-but we don't have—"

"Don't worry; we'll do it the old fashioned way." Zoro's grin widened as he let his gathered up saliva drop from his tongue and fall directly on his straight up length, coating in nicely. Sanji had no rights to complain now – they are going it all the way.

Positioning himself nicely again, Zoro spread Sanji's legs slowly and still smiling leaned down to his lover, planting a soft kiss on his lips. That kiss was a perfect disguise for Zoro to in one perfect move enter Sanji, making the blond scream in the kiss, trying to escape but Zoro pressed him with his body, not allowing any struggle.

Still not moving, still keeping his lips locked on Sanji's and watching the blond let out a tear, Zoro's lips curved into a small grin. He straightened up and while lightly panting, watched the one underneath him. It was a sight Zoro was saving himself for but, it still wasn't perfect.

Without a warning, Zoro started moving; making Sanji shut his eyes tightly while a tear slid down his cheek. Small yelps could be heard out of Sanji's mouth but those would soon change.

Zoro gritted his teeth and grabbed Sanji's hips, slightly changing the angle he was entering. Tightness of Sanji's ass made Zoro grunt and grab cook's hips more, speeding up to create an easy motion. Saliva was definitely weaker than the lube but Zoro was always up for the challenge and he loved this one so much that the grin didn't leave his face.

"Feeling it yet, shitty cook?" Zoro teased, only to make Sanji look at him again.

"Shut… up…" Sanji groaned, biting on his lower lip. It was still quite painful for him but with a little willpower and relaxing his body, it started feeling nice with every thrust.

"Oh, you're sucking me in like crazy. Let's take advantage of that, now shall we?" Zoro licked his lower lip and pulled Sanji's hips up, getting a better entrance angle.

That sudden change was crazy for the blond – it felt so damn wonderful that he relaxed more and instead of previous painful cries, he now moaned with pure pleasure.

"Sanji… you're wonderful…" Zoro whispered, licking his lips again, watching his lover who had pleasure written all over his face. With that, Zoro wanted more – he wanted more of Sanji's perfect hot ass and that just as perfect feeling thrusting in it gave him.

"Zoro…" Sanji called for his lover, gripping Zoro's hands that were holding Sanji's pale hips.

Spreading his knees a bit and then thrusting back in, Zoro saw Sanji change the expression on his face. With every next powerful thrust, Sanji's voice would get louder and his back would arch more. So… he found it?

Without stopping to push it to that sweet spot, Zoro leaned closer to Sanji's neck and licked it, making the blond scream in pleasure more.

"Don't do it just yet, I'm still far from done." Zoro whispered into Sanji's neck, speeding up. Sanji brought his head back to Zoro and taking the chance of bent swordsman, he put his arms around his neck, pulling Zoro closer to him, "I said I'm not done!" Zoro yelled and straightened up, releasing himself from Sanji's hug.

His thrusting sped up as Sanji again started tightening up, making Zoro's work harder. That was yet another challenge that Zoro gladly accepted. It was, however, making him feel his own limit approaching. Loud groan came from the end of Zoro's throat as he slammed in harder again hitting that perfect spot that made Sanji lose his mind.

"Zoro… more…"

"Oh, don't worry… I'll give it to ya…"

That was the sight he waited for so long – Sanji's flushed face and his huskily voice asking for more, practically begging. It was the sight Zoro worked for this whole time, enduring pain that transformed into wonderful sea of pleasure.

And with just few more hard thrusts, Sanji's cum stained his own stomach as he screamed Zoro's name in pure bliss. But it took just one more fast thrust and Sanji's ass tightening to make Zoro grip cook's hips harder as he released, filling Sanji's asshole with his hot product.

Although he came, Zoro continued thrusting more into Sanji, pushing his cum deep into Sanji's ass. Victorious grin crowned Zoro's face and after coming out off Sanji he let his head drop back while still kneeling in front of exhausted blond cook.

Room was filled messed up pants and hot sweat slowly evaporated from those tight manly bodies. Young lovers still panted, not moving from their original positions, trying to calm their breathing as well as the rapid and wild heartbeats. They both closed their eyes, trying to grasp the situation. Sun still shone through the openings of the room, bringing these two young men back to reality.

While Sanji was still laying on the dirt with his pants few steps away from him, Zoro stood up and closed his pants, going back to take his jacket.

"Here, get dressed already." Zoro threw Sanji's pants on him and the blond shot a death glare to the cocky swordsman.

"You pulverized me just few minutes ago, shamelessly coming inside, and now you're giving me orders?!" Sanji yelled, sitting up and taking his pants off his face. Zoro didn't reply anything to the stupid insult. He put back on his sunglasses and came to Sanji who was still sitting half naked.

Unexpectedly, Zoro gently kissed Sanji on the lips, pulling cook's head closer and deepening the kiss. For few moments, the hug and the kiss lasted, making Sanji cool down his raging thoughts and form yet another blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry, love…" Zoro's words, followed with a gently smile, made Sanji flinch and blush more, "I might've overdone it. But you're not in pain anymore, right? It all went away."

"Wh-what the fuck are you saying?! You slammed in my ass like there's no tomorrow!" Sanji tried to defend himself but the blush gave him away, making Zoro smile more and even let out a happy chuckle.

"Sometimes you're so cute." Zoro said and put the helmet back on Sanji's head. The swordsman stood up and stretched, he took the crumpled cigarette out of his front pocket and put it in his mouth, "Hurry up, love cook. We need to kick some ass." Zoro turned his head enough to see Sanji as another grin formed on his face.

Sanji quickly dressed up, smiled to himself and went along with Zoro. When he caught up, Sanji slammed Zoro on the back of the head, smiling wide.

"Sometimes you have no control, idiot marimo," Sanji said, making the green-head look at him ", but at least it doesn't hurt anymore. You erased the pain away." Sanji finished and planted a small cute kiss on Zoro's cheek. Sanji then hurried to take his machine gun, leaving Zoro who was smiling with the hands in his pockets, slowly going behind his lover.

The two were again ready to really kick some sorry enemy ass and end this war.

* * *

_x THE END x  
_


End file.
